EVIL
EVIL is a Season 1 episode of ''Catscratch''.'' Character present * Waffle * Mr. Blik * Gordon Quid * Gomez * Lackey Tom (debut) * Monkeynator Monkey (debut) * Hovis (dream,cameo) * Human Kimberly (dream only) Episode Summary In the morning at the Cramdily Mansion, Waffle had just woken up by the sound of his armpit fart alarm clock. He has woken up shedding his fur on almost everything in the house. He begins petting his newt while getting his fur on them making them wrap themselves in it like a blanket. He begins brushing he teeth when he realizes a huge fur ball in his mouth. Mr. Blik is sitting down at his chair in peace reading his newspaper. Waffle then bounces up and down the walls and roof and interupts Blik’s reading. Waffle then ask whats happening to I’m so many times the Blik lies to him by saying he’s becoming evil. Waffle then runs to the public library with Gomez and reads a book on 101 signs that you are evil. Waffle then freaks out again by reading the first sign you are evil is if you consort with newts. As Waffle runs out of the library with Gomez he then bumps into a child with a ice cream cone who begins to cry after dropping it from Waffle. A woman then ask to Waffle of what kind of person knocks a child’s ice cream cone to the ground. Waffle then answers to be a evil one. He then bumps into a man waiting for the bus and giving him a allergic recation to his fur sheddings.Back at the mansion, Gordon had just finish backing some cookies. Waffle then runs home where Gordon is surprise asking what is wrong. Before Waffle could talk he notice the cookies on the table he then grabs a handful and munches on then loudly even though Gordon was gonna save them for later. Before Waffle could eat another, he then noticed that two red stripe crescent shape cookies made his reflection on the tray made it look like he had horns. Waffle then once again runs away to his room. Gordon just ate the cookie that Waffle had just picked up tasting it saying that is seems fine to him. Waffle then is in his bed with his head sink into his pillow and full body covers in the sheets shivering. Gordon then brings his Bonnie lass Human Kimberly by for a visit to give Waffle her toy pony to make him feel better. Waffle then unexpectedly eats the toy and turns into a lizard-like monster and eats Gordon. Before Kimberly could run out the door he then grabs her with his sticky tounge and lets of a roar which then it was all a bad dream. Waffle then wakes up scared seeing Hovis who just came in to bring him a tray of tea. Waffle feels better after realize it was just a dream, but ramdomly his eye turn into robotic lasers eyes and blast Hovis into ashes. He lets out a evil cackle. Waffle wakes up laughing from his dream and starts to pack his bag. He then talks to Gomez that he must leave if he would hurt Gordon or Mr. Blik to a path he must walk alone, but remembers that newts were part of the book too and takes Gomez with him to begin his new evil life. Later on, Gordon finishes washing up after baking his treats and asks Blik where Waffle is, to what Blik replies not seeing him ever since he told Waffle was evil from his fur shedding. Trivia * According to a book from the Bakersfield Public Library, "101 Signs That You Are Evil", it is a sign that you're evil if you consort with newts. ** It's in fact the first sign. Continuity * This episode reveals that this is the first time Waffle shed his fur. * The area Waffle gave a man allergies with his fur is the same area that Mr. Blik encountered Bootsie in "My Bodyguards". * Waffle’s nightmare is similar to the episode Lovesick of having another cat brother turning Into a monster and having Human Kimberly running away from it. Similar to what happen in the end of the episode for Gordon. Errors * Despite already having a Library in the mansion, Waffle went to the Public Library. * Waffle's ears aren't affected by his evil cloak at all. * Despite that Gordon is allergic to chocolate, one of the different cookies he made had Chocolate chips in them. Names in other languages '''Latino' - Maldad Arabic - الشر German - Waffle auf Abwegen Czechoslovakian - Zloduch Cast * Wayne Knight.................Mr. Blik * Rob Paulsen..................Gordon, Little Boy * Kevin McDonald...............Waffle, Gomez * Maurice LaMarche............Hovis,Mitchell♣, Allergic Man, Signhanger * Liliana Mumy....Human Kimberly * Jim Ward...................Champsley * Kevin Michael Richardson.....Lackey Tom Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2006